


Are They Just Rumors?

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Chapter One tags are all above, Gen, I've honestly never cared for Jessica's character and this was an outlet, Implied/Referenced Incest, Little sister reader, Protective Siblings, Rumors, Rumors of Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Montgomery was over protective of Y/N, everyone knew it. There had always been rumors, but no one had dared to ask him or her if it was true.





	1. Jessica

There was one thing everyone knew about Montgomery De La Cruz, other than the fact that you couldn’t call him Montgomery, he would go to the ends of the earth to protect his little sister, Y/N. 

Ever since she was born, Monty had protected her and had been there for her. He never once blew her off or acted embarrassed when she clung to him, (truthfully, sometimes he asked her to be extra clingy). She was the only reason besides the team that he was living and breathing. She could do no wrong in his eyes. And as much as the other guys liked to give him shit for how much of a "pussy" he was when it came to her, they all were protective of her too. Especially since she had started high school. 

\---

Monty laughed as he watched Zach and Justin start to arm wrestle, watching as they hit their elbows on the lockers since they just had their arms hanging in midair.   
Bryce shakes his head, chuckling at the two. "You guys are idiots."   
Alex scoffs playfully, "I thought all you guys were."   
Zach moves away from Justin, a smirk on his face. "Oh, come on, Standall. We know you like us." He teases, pulling the smaller boy into a headlock.   
Alex struggles for a minute before Zach lets him go, Alex rolls his eyes at the tall jock. "Just because I like hanging out with you guys doesn't mean, I'm not going to call you out for what you are." 

Monty goes to reply, but hears a small voice say his name. He turns around, seeing his little sister. Tears in her eyes as she hugs herself. 

"What happened?" Monty asks her, pulling her into a hug, the good mode leaving. Everyone growing somber as they watch the siblings.   
Y/N shakes her head, not wanting to tell him what happened. "Please just hold me." She whispers.   
Monty holds her tighter against him, waiting a few seconds to turn around so he and the rest of the group can share a look.

Someone skids to halt in front of the group, a minute later, their eyes immediately zeroing in on Justin. "You need to control your fucking girlfriend." Scott tells him, casting a worried glance at Y/N.   
Jeff nods, agreeing with Scott, as he appears beside him.  
Justin furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"   
Jeff gives him a sorry look, "Dude, I usually would never say this about a woman, but she needs to get the shit kicked out of her."   
"Well, what did she do?" Justin asks, confused, as is the rest of the group. 

Y/N breaks out of her brothers hold, tears streaming down her face as she looks at Scott and Jeff. A pleading look in her eyes. "Please, leave it alone."   
Jeff takes a step towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Would you rather they hear it from someone else?"   
Y/N looks in his eyes for something and then Scott's before her shoulders drop in defeat. "Tell them." She says as she goes back to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. Never wanting to miss an opportunity to hug his sister, he does the same, running his hands up and down her back. 

"What did Jessica do?" Bryce asks.   
Jeff and Scott exchange a look before Scott answers. "She started saying some shit. At first it was just about the girls in her grade, but then she jumped to Y/N. Called her a slut because she is constantly hanging out with you guys and she-" Scott takes a deep breath, not even wanting to think about what she said, much less say it to Monty, who would without a doubt actually try to kill her when he heard this.   
Jeff squeezes Scott's shoulder, taking over for him. "She then loudly announced to the whole courtyard that she was more than certain that she has seen Y/N and Monty have sex, and that the reason Monty is protective is because Y/N isn’t just his little sister, but also his plaything." Jeff spits out the last word with venom, hating that this was happening.   
Everyone looks at the two in shock. "You’re fucking with us, right?" Justin asks, in disbelief.   
Scott shakes his head, "Sadly no. So, like I said, control your fucking girlfriend."   
"Yeah, well she's not my problem anymore." Justin tells him, not wanting to look at Jessica after this. "She's done, ruined."   
Everyone makes noises of agreement, except two people, making the rest of the group look at the siblings. 

Monty's jaws clenched, eyes shut tight, his hands lying flat on Y/Ns back as he reminds himself who exactly is touching him currently. 

"Jeff, take Y/N." Monty says through gritted teeth, eyes opening, a fire in them they've never seen before.  
Jeff not wanting to risk Y/N getting hurt, grabs her around the waist, pulling her away from Monty, but her hands grip his shirt tightly.   
"Please, Monty. Don't do it." She begs, tears streaming down her face, not wanting her brother to do anything stupid.   
Monty brings his hands up to her face, the fire in his eyes dimming slightly, as he wipes away the tears. "I'm not going to touch her, Y/N. I'm just going to talk to her." He presses a kiss to Y/N’s forehead, before removing her hands from his shirt, quickly turning around so he doesn't have to see her. 

Jeffs arms tighten around her waist as Y/N thrashes in his arms. "Please, Monty." She cries, making Monty's shoulder tense up, he swallows hard before walking to where he knows Jessica is. Shouting to the group, "Don't let her get near me until after I’m cooled down!"  
The group looks at each other and nods, knowing that it’s best unless it becomes worst case scenario. 

Y/N stops thrashing in Jeff's arms, still crying. "I want to watch. If he's going to talk to her I want to watch."   
"I don't think that's a good-" Scott starts but is cut off by Zach.   
"No, she should watch. Jessica could say the wrong thing, and there is no one in there who can hold him back like we can or calm him down like she can."   
They all nod to what Zach says, going to the courtyard where Jessica is. 

When they get there, Jeff quickly transfers Y/N into Scott's arms. "You have enough muscle to hold her back, but it's going to take Bryce, Zach, Justin, and me to hold Monty back if this goes wrong." Jeff tells him, as they stop walking, stopping a few steps away from where Jessica and Monty are, the former not having seen Monty yet. 

Monty, quickly gets tired of the waiting act, "How you doing today, Jessica?"   
Jessica turns around to look at him, surprised. "I'm doing fine, Monty."   
"Really, you haven't happened to be shouting bullshit a few minutes ago have you?"   
Jessica smirks at him, suddenly understanding his sudden interest in her. "Monty, none of what I said was bullshit. I know, you like to think your sister's innocent, but honestly, she's probably already slept with everyone on the baseball time, including you. Because let's face it, you definitely don't look at each other like siblings do."   
Monty scoffs, "really Jessica? You want to play the who's a slut game? Because if I remember right, before you were dating Justin, you slept around a lot." He then smirks at her, "You know, Justin's smart, he listens to us when we told him to wear a condom with you since we all know you wanted him to fuck you with no glove."   
Jessica’s smirk drops at his last sentence, a cold look on her face. "Fuck you, Montgomery."   
"Well, you tried. Also, Justin does know about that by the way, in case you were wondering."   
"Yeah, I tried, but we all know the reason why you said no is because you're fucking your little sister."   
"Shut the fuck up!" Monty yells.   
The smirk returns to her face, "Why, because it's true? You know there were rumors before, but after finding out you guys share a bed sometimes, that really ices the cake."   
Monty glares at her and goes to step forward, but there's someone who steps in front of him. 

"Jessica, I didn't realize, you had no respect for our values." The person who stepped in front of Monty says.   
Jessica looks at them confused, "What are you talking about?"   
"We respect everyone who plays a sport and their family when they are a student at this school. And if you don't respect them, that's fine as long as you keep it to yourself." Sheri tells the girl, she had taken under her wing, something she was regretting. "You’re off the squad, effective immediately."   
Jessica looks at her, in shock. "You can't do that."   
Sheri smiles at her, "actually, I can. You broke your contract in multiple places today, including assaulting a fellow student when you weren't attacked." 

Jessica looks to the side and see's Y/N, "You fucking told people, I hit you?" Jessica asks, outraged.   
Y/N quickly shakes her head and goes to speak, but is cut off by Jeff, venom leaking from his voice. "She didn't have to say anything, when nearly a hundred people saw it and some recorded it."   
Jessica looks as pale as a ghost, realizing she's done for. In a last effort, she locks eyes with Justin. "Baby, please it's just a misunderstanding." She lies.   
Justin shakes his head, "Don't bother, Jessica. We're done."

Sheri grips Jessica's wrist, "C'mon, we're going to coach." As they walk past Y/N, Sheri smiles at the girl. "You ever need to escape from the testosterone, call me." She winks at the younger girl, making the girl smile slightly until her eyes go back to her brother. 

Y/N tries to escape Scott's grip, but it's just as tight as it was during the interaction between Monty and Jessica. "Let go of me, Scott."   
His grip only tightens, "I really don't think that's a good idea." He says, not missing how Monty looks like he's five seconds from punching a wall.   
She struggles against Scott's grip, seeing what he’s seeing, "Please, I don't want him to hurt his hand."   
Scott shakes his head.   
She stops struggling against him, making him think he won before she starts speaking. 

"Monty." She calls, getting no reaction, she tries again. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "Monty, please. I need you, it really hurts."  
Monty’s head snaps up, anger going to the back of his head, "What hurts?" He takes a few steps forward.   
Y/N goes to step forward, only to be still stopped by Scott's arms. "Let go of me, Scott." She says again, only this time Monty hears it as he realizes that she isn't being held by Jeff, but by Scott.   
Monty takes another step forward, "Let her go, Reed." Scott's arms immediately retract at the tone of Monty's voice.   
Y/N quickly walks over to Monty, tucking herself into his side, as Monty glares at Jeff. "I left her with you." Monty says, not having wanted Scott to touch her since he had a crush on her.   
Jeff raises his arms, "Sorry, man. We didn't know what was going to happen." 

Monty doesn’t even acknowledge that he heard the other baseball player, focusing on the girl by his side. “Where did she hit you?”   
Y/N moves her hand to her cheek, wincing slightly as her hand comes into contact with the bruised skin.   
Monty frowns, moving so he’s in front of her. His hands resting on her neck, so he can tilt her head around. “I don’t see a bruise.” He tells her.   
“You’re not suppose to. I covered it with makeup.”   
His frown deepens, “Let’s go home.” 

Y/N would usually protest, but after everything she just wants to go home and cuddle with her brother and forget everything that happened. She willingly lets him tug her away from the group, his arm instantly going over her shoulder to keep her close as they fast walk to the parking lot. 

They barely see anyone on the way to Monty’s jeep and no one says anything to them, until one Clay Jensen.

Clay’s eyes widen as he sees Y/N, having been in the courtyard when Jessica had ranted and then hit the girl. He doesn't even notice Montgomery as he speeds over to the girl. 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Clay asks.  
Y/N nods, a fake smile on her face. Not that she was bothered by Clay’s presence, she liked the boy. She just didn't want to see anyone. “I'm fine. Monty’s taking me home.”   
Clay’s eyes widen as he realizes Montgomery is right by her.   
“I-I, I hope you feel better.” He goes to walk around them, but stops to say one last thing. “Don’t worry about what Jessica said. People will forget.” And with that he walks away, wishing she had been alone so he could say one other thing to her. 

Monty’s hand loosens up around her shoulder, having been gripping her tightly to the near point of pain during the interaction. “Since when do you talk to Jensen?”   
She sighs, “since he started tutoring Jeff.”   
He looks at her confused, “why are you there doing his tutoring sessions?”   
“I have to do something while you’re practicing.” Y/N tells him.  
Monty looks down at his shoes, feeling slightly guilty that he always makes his sister stay after with him. “I’m sorry.”   
Y/N smiles softly at him, “It’s okay, Monty.” She waits a few seconds, “I love you.” She whispers.  
A smile appears on his lips at her words as they step in front of his jeep. “Love you, Y/N.” He tells her, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.


	2. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi vida means my life  
> Mi alma means my soul

As soon as they had gotten home, Monty made her take off her makeup, before tossing her a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts, telling her that he would be waiting for her in his room. 

Y/N winced, as she looked at her reflection. The bruise that took over the majority of her left cheek was red, and she could only imagine what it would look like in two days. 

Kicking her clothes, so they were pressed against the wall, she exited the bathroom. Walking over to Monty’s room. 

She stops in the doorway, as she sees him. Not surprised at all that, he’s only in some sweatpants, laying on top of the covers with his eyes closed.

Taking a few steps forward, she closes the door, not wanting anyone to see them, even though their parents are gone and no one else in the house, they’ve never been able to break the habit of closing doors. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes after she curls up against Monty, her unbruised cheek resting against his chest. The only sound filling the room, is the sound of their breathing and the whirring of the fan. 

Monty takes a deep breath, finally calming down from what happened. He needed to get to this point before he could see the bruise on his sister’s cheek. He can still feel the low simmer of anger that’s always with him, that keeps him grounded when Y/N isn’t around. 

Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees when he looks at her, is how at peace she looks. Then, he notices the bruise that’s on her cheek. 

“Fuck.” He swears, not realizing that Jessica could even hit that hard or that her hand was that big.  
Y/N sighs, already knowing what he saw. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”   
He runs a hand through her hair before responding. “It’s not that bad, Mi vida.”   
She pulls away from him, trying to ignore the pain in her heart at his hurt expression. “You shouldn’t call me that.”   
“Call you what?”   
“Mi vida.”   
Monty has to swallow, at how the Spanish words fall from her mouth. He had never heard her say anything in their grandparents native tongue with such anger. It had always been his nickname for her, when he found out what the words meant and when she had learnt what the words mi alma, meant it quickly became what she called him private. ”Why can’t I call you that anymore? It’s never been a problem before.” He looks at her for a few seconds before whispering, “I’m not lying.”

She looks away from him, tears starting to fall from her eyes. “What if someone hears?”   
Monty throws his hands up, becoming frustrated. “Who’s going to hear us? The parents that are only here once a month for at the most five days? Who?”  
“Didn’t you hear what Jessica said? She told everyone that she saw us having sex.”   
“We know that isn’t true, Y/N. We know that.”   
Y/N wipes away the tears that fell, “But what about everyone else? I’ve heard the rumors. To everyone this just proved that the rumors are true.”   
Monty pulls the girl into his lap, “The rumors aren’t true, we know that and the only people that matter are us and maybe the guys. The guys also know the rumors are bullshit.” He presses a kiss to her forehead before continuing. “I love you, mi vida.”   
Y/N rests her head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the skin of his shoulder. “I love you, mi alma.” 

\---

The siblings don’t go to school the next day. Monty having convinced Y/N, that a day off would be a good idea. To his surprise, it only took fifteen minutes to convince her, usually it would take a lot longer, but she wasn’t in a hurry to go back to school. 

When Monty, went to try to convince that they could also skip, Friday, she put her foot down. While she didn’t want to go back to what she now definitely considered a hellhole, she wasn’t willing to get any more behind.

Having turned off their phones on Wednesday when they left school early, they didn’t see the array of texts from their friends asking if they would be back that week or not, or the questions asking if they were okay.

As the group gathered around a table outside of the school, Friday morning, they were surprised to see the De La Cruz siblings, Y/N tucked under Monty’s arm, as they walked towards the group. 

“We didn’t think you guys would be coming today.” Bryce tells the siblings, when they get closer.   
Monty shrugs, “Can’t avoid this place forever.” He glances around for a few seconds before spotting someone. “Hey, Sheri!”   
Sheri looks at him from where she’s standing, a bit away.  
“Can I talk to you a for minute?” When she nods yes, Monty looks at Y/N. “I’ve got to talk to Sheri, stay with Jeff.” Monty then looks at Jeff, face becoming serious. “She stays with you and only you, I don’t mean hand her off to Scott, and if something happens…” He trails off.   
Jeff raises his hands in the air, getting the memo. “I got it, she stays with me and only me.” Jeff looks at Y/N, grinning at the younger girl. “Come here, Y/N. Can’t have Monty thinking I won’t keep you safe.” 

Y/N walks over to Jeff, waiting until Monty leaves to say anything. “I’m sorry about Monty.”   
They all wave off her apology.   
“It’s fine. Besides, he’s just being a protective older brother.” Jeff tells her.   
Bryce starts to laugh, “Can you imagine what will happen, when you get a boyfriend. Monty is going to be pissed.”   
Justin laughs, adding on to what Bryce said. “Remember the that guy who tried asking her out last year, it will be worse than that.”   
“It will be worse than the Christmas incident.” Y/N says, making Zach wince while the others also join in on the laughter.   
“The fucking Christmas incident.” Justin says, almost falling off the bench from how hard he’s laughing. 

Monty hears what Justin says, as he approaches the group. “Why are we talking about the Christmas incident?” His eyes narrowing at Zach. “Which I still haven’t forgiven you for by the way.”   
Zach throws his arms in the air, “How many times can I say I’m sorry.”   
“What’s the Christmas incident?” Alex asks, making Scott give him a thankful look as they were the newcomers to the group. 

Bryce exchanges an amused look with Justin, before telling the story. “So last year, Monty and Y/N decided to throw a small get together at their house since the parents were gone. We all wanted to celebrate Christmas together, so after exchanging presents. We all decided to get drunk and high. Y/N after a beer or two went upstairs to go sleep and the rest of us decided to continue partying. Fast forward to like two in the morning. We all decided it’s time to settle down. Monty goes to his room and Jeff follows since Monty has a couch. Justin took one of the guest bedrooms, so did I. We all thought Zach went into one of the spare bedrooms too.” Bryce teases Zach before continuing. “But, no. Zach was so drunk he forgot where the guest bedroom was and went into Y/N’s room. He didn’t even realize she was there when he passed out in her bed, with her in it.” 

Alex and Scott share looks that just scream oh shit, realizing there’s more to the story too. 

Justin picks up where Bryce left off. “So, fast forward to around like ten am. Everyone’s sleeping until suddenly we hear screaming. Monty is up first, realizing that it’s Y/N who’s screaming, so we all follow Monty as he practically barges into her room. To see her screaming and crying because Zach was in bed with her and she didn’t remember him coming in. Monty of course see’s red and yanks Zach off the bed, who’s somehow like not even really awake. Monty is like questioning him and asking him if he did anything to Y/N and poor fucking Zach.” Justin laughs, “Zach is just confused and looks at him and says, ‘dude I crashed in the fucking guest bedroom.’. Jeff tells Zach to look around and the look on Zach’s face was pure gold when he realized where he was.” 

Alex looks at Y/N wide eyed. “You aren’t even a deep sleeper, how did you not wake up from Zach climbing into bed with you?”   
The whole group looks at her, wondering the same thing. Y/N blushes at all the eyes on her, taking a minute to respond. “I’m kind of use to it? I mean, Monty has crashed in my bed before thinking it was his when he’s come home drunk.” 

Suddenly, the warning bell rings, telling them they only have ten minutes to get to their first class. “Shit.” everyone exclaims, before rushing off.

\---

Scott had been trying to accidentally run into Y/N the whole day, he finally felt confident enough to tell her that he liked her and that he wanted to take her out on a date. It wasn’t until after lunch, before their last class of the day, that he ran into her.

“Y/N!” Scott calls, seeing the girl walking alone.   
She smiles at him, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “Hey, Scott.”   
He gives her an awkward smile, “Could I walk you to class?”   
She nods, “sure.” 

Scott feels his palms grow sweaty, as he starts to form the sentence in his head. “So, this might be a little weird.”   
She glances at him, “I can handle weird.”   
He chuckles at that, “I have feelings for you and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me.”   
“Hate to break it to you, Scott. But, that isn’t weird.” Y/N tells him, grinning.   
He gives her a nervous smile, “Maybe not, but we haven’t talked to much one on one, so…” He trails off.   
She nods, “No, we haven’t.” She stops walking, making him stop too. She turns to look at him. “I would love to go out with you, Scott.” She takes a deep breath, “But, that wouldn’t be fair to you. I’ve never thought of you like that and I don’t think I ever will.”   
Scott nods, a little hurt. “At least you’re honest and didn’t agree to a date only for it to be a pity date.” He then waits a few seconds before cracking a joke, “I also didn’t realize I wasn’t attractive.”   
Y/N blushes, “That’s not what I meant. You’re very good looking, one of the better looking guys at Liberty, I just-”   
Scott cuts her off, laughing. “I know, Y/N, I had to crack a joke is all.”   
She nods, a blush still present on her face. 

They start walking again, and Scott can’t help but asking something that’s gnawing at his brain. “Is Monty part of why you say no to everyone who’s asked you out?”   
Y/N shrugs, looking at the floor. “Not really, but I guess, he is also part of it at the same time? If that makes any sense. It’s just, he’s mi alma.” She doesn’t look up as she continues to talk. “He’s always been there, he’s my only constant and I’m his.” Y/N looks at Scott. “Montgomery is the only person who really knows me.”   
Scott nods, “He’s the love of your life?”   
Y/N gives him a soft smile, “yeah.”   
Scott only nods again, stuck on the two Spanish words she said. And since he knows better than to ask google translate, he knows exactly who to go. So, after dropping off Y/N, he heads to the library. 

It takes him a few minutes to find him, but when he does, he plops down next to him. “I have a question for you.”   
Jeff breathes a sigh of relief, glad to have a distraction from his math homework. “Ask away.”   
“What does mi alma mean?” Scott asks, trying to say the words like he heard Y/N say them.   
It only takes a few seconds before the other baseball player recognizes the words, “It means, my soul, it’s a term of endearment for a boyfriend or girlfriend. Why?” Jeff nudges Scott with his knee, “You finally get over Y/N and get a someone? Or did you get Y/N and are trying to impress her? Because if you are, I don’t recommend starting off that strong.”  
Scott shakes his head, “No, Y/N rejected me and I don’t want to even think about liking someone right now.”   
Jeff looks at him, shocked. “She rejected you? When?”   
“Just before I came here.”   
Jeff pats him on the shoulder, “I’m sorry, man.”   
Scott shrugs, “I was kind of expecting it, I mean. Even if she said yes, could you imagine the reaction Monty would have?” Scott was laughing at the beginning, but then as Monty’s name left his lips, he stopped. “So, that thing I asked you what it means, only couples use it?”   
“I mean, it’s more commonly known as a term of endearment between people in a romantic relationship.” 

Jeff stares at him for a few seconds, “What’s going on with you?”   
Scott looks around nervously, “look what if all the rumors aren’t rumors?”   
The concerned look that was on Jeff’s face falls as he almost glares at Scott. “Are you fucking serious? You’re listening to Jessica and every other jealous fucker?”   
“No! God, no.” Scott tells him, “it’s just, when Y/N rejected me, I asked her if Monty was part of the reason why. She said, yes and no and then called him her soul along with saying some other stuff. So, I said he was pretty much the love of her life, and she agreed with me.” Scott almost feels like a crazy person while waiting for Jeff to give any reaction.   
Jeff sighs, looking around before leaning in closer. “This doesn’t fucking leave us. You don’t fucking tell anyone, understand me?” Jeff glares, intimidating the smaller boy.  
Scott nods.   
Jeff takes a deep breath, “We’ve thought there might be something there. And by we, I mean, Bryce, Justin, and Zach. We could care less though. It’s not like they would change if they were. So, we made a pact that we would protect them from all of the rumors, which we were doing pretty good until Jessica.” Jeff smiles bitterly at the Jessica part.   
Scott takes in all the information he was just fed. “You guys don’t feel weird though knowing that it might be true?”   
Jeff raises an eyebrow, “Do you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah wiggles her toes, having never had nail polish on her toe nails, she couldn't help but act like a little kid. She glances up at Sheri, a soft smile on the older girls face as she watches Monty's sister. "Thank you."   
Sheri shakes her head, "don't thank me. I needed some girl time and I can only imagine how long it's been since you've had it."   
Savannah blushes looking down, "is it weird that I've never done this before?"  
"Not all, sweetheart."   
Savannah looks back at her, "I know you said it was no problem, but, really thank you. I know you at least partially asked me to come over because of Monty."   
Sheri looks at her slightly shocked, "how did you know?"  
Savannah lets out a small laugh, "we don't keep secrets from each other." As she says the words a small flicker of guilt shows on her face before passing.   
The older girl sits up, "but there's something you haven't told him."   
Savannah sighs, "I don't want anyone to get hurt and I know if I told Monty..." She trails off.  
Sheri nods, understanding. "Did someone ask you out?" She guesses, knowing it’s plausible.  
Savannah nods, "Scott Reed. I felt bad turning him down, but I've never seen him like that."  
Sheri can't help her curiosity and she knows exactly where this question might lead her if it goes in her favor. "Have you ever seen anyone in that way?"   
Savannah hesitantly nods, visibly swallowing. The unspoken words practically telling Sheri everything. 

She moves so she sits in front of the girl, taking her hands into hers. "It's none of my business and you don't have to answer, but are the rumors true?"   
Savannah smiles sadly, "depends on the rumor." 

\---

Monty slams the front door as he storms into the house. He had just gotten back from a field trip that had been for a week and instead of immediately being able to go see Savannah and relax, he had a phone call from his father waiting for him. His father told him that they weren't going to be back for another three months. The part of the call where he received the news of when they would be back was great. He loved when they were gone, it was the rest of the twenty minute call that made him angry, made him wish he could take a baseball bat to someone's knees.

He didn’t even realize Savannah was in the living room as he paced the room, running his hands through his hair as he tries not to punch a wall. The pain of the insults thrown at him from his father turning to anger, especially since they were paired with a few about Savannah.

Savannah watches him for a few seconds before approaching him, letting him know she’s there by saying his name. He stops in his tracks, eyes immediately finding Savannah. Just seeing her subsides the anger slightly, he knows that as soon as she touches him and says a few more words all of it will be gone.

She starts by touching his hand, before moving up to his arm, seeing him become less tense, she hugs him. Burying her head in his chest as Monty wastes no time to wrap his arms around the girl.

“I missed you.” She whispers, telling the truth, but also wanting him to become fully relaxed.  
His eyes that were still slightly narrowed, soften. It had been a hard week, being away from her and he hated that there was no way he could get out of the stupid field trip. “I missed you too.” He tells her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

After a few seconds he pulls away, pulling her to the couch so they could sit down. 

“What did you do while I was gone?” Monty asks.  
She smiles at him, “I hung out with Sheri a lot, Jeff too.” She adds.   
“You have fun with Sheri?”   
She nods, eyes shining with happiness. “Yeah, she’s really nice and we did a whole bunch of things.” Seeing him motion for her to tell him what they did, she does. She rambles on about what they did, and midway through her ramble he can’t help but mull over the words that slipped out of her mouth. “She’s really pretty and I just don’t get…” Savannah trials off, before moving on to how they convinced Jeff to let them paint his nails.

He interrupts her, “Mi vida.”   
She looks at him, head tilted to the side slightly.   
“There’s a reason that I have to beat up a guy ever once a while.” Monty tells her.  
Her eyebrows furrow, confused.   
“It’s how they look at you. Anyone with eyes can see your beautiful, there’s some however that think they can look at you like a piece of meat.”  
She shakes her head, figuring he must have he caught her slip up. “Don’t.”   
“When have I ever lied to you?” He asks her.   
She doesn’t respond, eyes locked on the couch as she picks at her jeans.   
Monty holds her face in his hands, “I have never lied, mi vida, and I know you might not believe it, but you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in this world.”   
Savannah goes to respond, but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Monty gets up, frowning as he walks to the door. Opening the door, he’s surprised to see Scott standing there. “Hey, man.”   
“Hey, you ready?” Scott asks, his car keys dangling from a finger.   
“For what?” Monty asks.   
Scott blinks at him confused, “I told Savannah to tell you, Bryce is throwing a party, thought I would drive you there and babysit since I can’t drink.”   
Monty looks behind him for a second, before stepping outside, shutting the door behind him. “I’m sorry you made the pit stop, man. Savannah didn’t tell me and I’m not in the mood to be around a fuck ton of people after being surrounded by nothing but people for the last week.”   
Scott nods, “I get it, listen I figured you were going to say no considering you were gone, but I thought I would offer.” Scott walks to his car, waving goodbye to Monty, before driving to Bryce’s.

\---

“Scott!” Bryce greets him with a pat on the back. “Where’s Monty?”   
Scott steals the cup in Bryce’s hand, draining it. “Home, he didn’t want to be around people, wanted to chill with Savannah.”   
“Makes sense. I don’t even remember the last time Savannah and Monty were separated for over a day.” 

Scott gets pulled into a conversation, about who’s going to win the Superbowl, before he can continue talking to Bryce. He entertains them for a few minutes before excusing himself when he sees Jeff.

He doesn’t say anything as he walks over to Jeff. Standing silently by him. 

“You okay?” Jeff asks.  
Scott nods, eyes landing on Zach and Alex, who are playing fighting.   
Jeff hesitates, “Did you think about what we talked about?”   
He looks at him in surprise, “Yeah, I did.”   
“And?”   
Scott shrugs, “As long as everything is fine, I couldn’t care less.” With that, he walks away. The idea of getting blackout drunk sounding more appealing than continuing a conversation with anyone.

\--- 

Monty rolls over, eyes still closed, feeling for the warm body that’s usually next to him, only to feel cold sheets. With a sigh, he opens his eyes, taking in his room after a week. He had barely looked at it when Savannah and him had come upstairs. The only thing he had noticed was that the bed had been slept in. 

Now that he looked around, he could see that his room was cleaner than usual. Drawers weren’t halfway open and his desk actually looks like he could work on it. Getting out of bed, he ignores the slight ache in his body. Changing into jeans, he grabs a shirt, but makes no move to put it on as he walks downstairs, the smell of food becoming apparent. 

Walking into the kitchen, Monty comes to halt when he hears two voices and sees the people attached to them. “Morning.” He greets the two, voice raspy. He pulls on his shirt before pressing a kiss to Savannahs head.   
“Afternoon.” Savannah corrects, nudging him with her hip, so he’s leaning against the counter instead of leaning over her. “It’s nearly one now.” Moving to the fridge, she passes him a water before going back to where she is. “Jeff and Sherri came over, wanted to see you. Sheri is in my room, grabbing something she wanted to borrow.”   
Monty nods, eyes flickering over to Jeff, before looking back at her. “Do we still have Advil?”   
“Yeah, same cupboard.” She tells him. 

Jeff watches Monty go over to the cupboard, just barely noticing him brush his finger over Savannahs hip. “You feeling alright?”   
Monty looks over at Jeff, shrugging. “My whole body aches.”  
His eyes narrow slightly, “What happened on the field trip?”   
“Wasn’t the field trip.” Monty laughs. 

Jeff misses the slight flush on Savannahs cheeks at Monty’s words as Sheri comes into the room. “You ready to go?” She asks him. Receiving a nod, she greets Monty before turning to the youngest De La Cruz. Stepping towards the girl, she pulls her for a hug. “Call me, sweetheart. Anytime, any day, and I’ll answer. Okay?”   
Savannah pulls away from the cheerleader, nodding. “I promise.”   
Sheri smiles at the girl, before looking at Monty. “You take care of her, Montgomery.”   
He smiles at her, “Always have.” 

\---

Savannah runs her fingers through his hair, a sigh leaving her mouth. “I binged Sons of Anarchy while you were gone.”   
Monty laughs, tilting his head up, so she doesn’t stop. “How’d you like it?”   
She pushes his head back, so it’s fully resting on her stomach. “I liked it. I mean it made me mad a lot, but I found a new obsession.”   
“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” He asks, a grin on his face.   
She shakes her head, already knowing how he’s going to feel. “You are gonna hate it.”   
‘No, I’m not.” He protests.   
“The guy who plays Juice, Theo Rossi. He’s amazing. Also, favorite character.”   
He rolls off of her, laying on his stomach, so he can look at her. “Really? I thought it would be Jax.”   
“Nope. I liked him, but he isn’t even in my top 10 list.”   
“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Usually your favorites aren’t main characters.”   
She laughs, “You got me there.”

He stares up at her, a soft look on his face as he just takes her in. He goes to say something, but she beats it to him. “I love you.”   
He grins at her, “love you too.”


End file.
